


A dream I had.

by yvonna



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Jason Todd a giant shark, M/M, Prince Tim Drake, sea witch Barbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: I had a dream about Jason and Tim and when i woke up i wrote it all down so i wouldn't forget it.





	A dream I had.

Jason was a giant shark.there was a crown in deep water were other giant sharks guarded it. It had three magic pearls on it. Young Jason managed to steal one pearl, it gives him the ability to make gold, which is useless for a giant shark.

 

Grown up Jason decides to steal the whole crown. He succeeds in stealing it but must then escape. After a brutal battle with the giant sharks, and one giant seal, he manages to escape but is life threateningly injured.

 

The sea witch Barbara saves him. He wakes in her cavern, and something is wrong, but he doesn't know what. Her cavern has a bunch of waterfalls of different sizes. He asks if she's going to kill him like she killed Dick, who vanished ages ago. Barbara laughs and doesn't answer. She instead tells jason how horribly injured he is, and that he would save his life, but it would have consequences.

 

Until his shark body was fully healed his soul would be but in a fake body of a little redheaded girl. Jason says no, But Barbara tells him he doesn't have much of a choice. Just before he passes out again he realizes what's wrong.

 

He wakes in a garden. Wearing a frilled dress made of gold, and gold slippered. The crown he went through so much trouble to get is on his head. He experiments for a while, figuring out walking, and that he could still make gold, he scowls because he had hoped that the crown would help give him more useful powers, not realizing that each pearl has its own magic and he only knows how to use the gold one.

 

After a while a maid passes by, and asks him if he got lost. She has assumed that he is one of the many princess brought to compete for the Princes had.

  


The Drake kingdom is the only Kingdom to have a son is 30 years. All other kingdoms have had daughters. Prince Timothy is the only Prince, whatever princess gets him will be the luckiest, all other princess will have to marry noble boys, or worse.

  


So with so many princess parents trying to make arrangements for a future marriage, the king and queen of Drake Kingdom decided to have a month long computation.

 

All princess ages 6-10 were invited, there mothers or  handmaiden could accompany them.

 

The maid has assumed the pretty girl in gold with a crown is a princess. Jason goes with this.

  


Prince Tim is 8 years old, and has no real interest in deciding who he must marry.

 

Later, when others realize that Jason has no belongings or adults with him they question him. He says his name is Jay, not sure what female humans pick as names. And that he lost everything (which was not completely untrue, as everything he owned was in the deep ocean.)

  


Everyone assumes that the bandits that had besieged the forest must have attacked.

  


Everyone also assumed that his lack of knowledge was because he was a young and sheltered girl.

 

Jason goes along with what they say and decided because he doesn't really know what else to do until his soul goes back to his own body.

  


He competes in the contests, failing most of them, but during the dinners and get togethers were Prince Tim is encouraged to get to know the Princesses, Prince Tim finds Princess Jay the most interesting, with the best stories.

  


He helps Princess Jay learn things about his kingdom, and how other things work.

 

With Tims help Jason Starts doing better at the challenges, and by the end of the mouth he is the winner, and pronounced the Queen to be of Drake kingdom. Jason is happy, because he will get to be with Tim, and he had come to like Tim in their time together.

 

That night Princess Jay vanishes. Jason wakes back up in his giant shark body, his crown on his head, and terribly upset. He wants to ask Barbara to send him back, but knows that no one finds Barbara, she finds them.

  


9 years later Jason has finally figured out one of his new pearls, it lets him shapeshift. He turns back into a human, but this time he is a grown male human, and he is worried about going to Tim. He panics on a beach for a few day, after making himself some clothes out of gold.

  


He wonders if maybe Tim has already gotten married? And even if he hadn't, Jason was a guy now, a large guy at that. Not a small girl, would Tim even want him like this?

 

The pearl only lets him turn into other things as he would be. He would always be a large male not matter what animal it was.

 

He hates his useless magic pearls.

  
  


After a few days he decided that he at least need to see how Tim is doing, and if he ever got married.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to draw Princess Jay from my dream. I Can't figure out how to get pictures to show up, so here's the url.
> 
>  
> 
> https://your-yvonna.tumblr.com/image/182169675356
> 
>  


End file.
